I'll Never Leave You
by DreamingCompanion
Summary: Ririchiyo wants to change up her and Miketsukami's sex like, so she asks a few friends for help.


Miketsukami-kun has always had the utmost respect for me since the moment I agreed to have him be my guard. Or my 'dog', as he thinks the title guard is far to high for himself. Although I like to humor him.

I yawned while walking out to the car that was to take me to school. With Miketsukami-kun driving of course.

The previous night we had stayed up a little later than usual, watching a movie in his apartment. We'd been going out for about a year, and things have been good. Up until recently. I feel as though our sex life isn't that exciting...

It's the usual, go out to dinner, come home and have something to drink then get down to business. Where's the fun in that? Ever since I gave myself to Miketsukami-kun, he seems to like things to stay the same. He likes our little routine; the way we live our lives. Don't misunderstand me either, I love the way we live as well. I enjoy waking up in the morning and having him be there next to me. I revel in the lunches we take in the park near the mansion. All of these things make our romance sweet and memorable...

But I want passion.

I want him to come home one day and rip my clothes off; taking me on the couch, the floor, the bathroom sink. I want him to use me for his please while giving me mine.

I want to be _his_ dog for once.

But all of these requests die in my throat the moment their thought of.

How could I ask Miketsukami-kun to practically abuse me? I doubt that he will be compliant with my demands... Maybe a change in scenery would be our best option... Yes yes! We could do it in a bit more, how you say, 'wild' atmosphere? But where...?

"Is something on your mind? Ririchiyo-sama?" He asked as I buckled my seat-belt.

"N-nothing to concern yourself with, Miketsukami-kun." I say, dismissing his worries. I need to focus on planning!

Normally when he wants to engage in sexual intercourse, he'll do something similar that he's done before we've done it in the past. Like make me dinner. The same dinner we have before every sexual encounter.

My favorite of spicy-tuna. The special way he prepares it as well. I only eat it that way now.

"You are free to speak with me about anything that may be concerning to you, Ririchiyo-sama." He said, giving that little innocent smile he has. It makes me weak...

"Thank you for the concern, but I am well. Let's go to school." Miketsukami gave a little nod and started driving.

Where could we do it that would be adventurous enough, but not somewhere that would be outside of my comfort zone?

The couch?

No, it's not big enough for us to get into the proper positions...

A damp heat began to pool between my legs with these thoughts. I shifted myself so that I would be easing the dull ache in my core.

Where? Where would be the optimum spot for us to have adventurous and satisfactory sex?

A terrifying, yet enthralling option came to my mind.

At school.

I'll tell Miketsukami that I'm staying after to study for some tests coming up. Then I'll ask him to come inside and help me with my things and I'll take him to a room, lock the door after getting the key and BAM.

I couldn't help but smile at my cleverness. How surprised would Miketsukami be if I wanted my way with him at school? He'd be astounded...

But I'll need help. I can't play a sexy-school girl at all... I'll wind up making a fool of myself and Miketsukami will never want to sleep with me again! I need help from Nobara and Karuta... Karuta can cover for me by saying she needed help at school and Nobara can teach me how to be a school-girl! My intelligence surprises me sometimes.

-After School-

I walked out of school that afternoon, looking for the black umbrella amongst the crowd.

"Ririchiyo-sama!" I heard his voice echo from my left. There he was, black-suit with half-gloves on. He looked perfect. As usual. Nothing but the best for me, as he likes to say.

"Hello, Miketsukami-kun. How was your day?" I asked, making conversation as we strode back to the vehicle.

"Oh, Ririchiyo-sama. You truly are an incredible master! Asking about how your lowly dog's day has been... I do not deserve such care." He said, opening the door for me.

"I've cared for you in much deeper ways than asking about your day. And I didn't hear a word of complaint from you about it." I said, matter-of-factly getting into the back seat. But, when I looked into the rear-view mirror to see his bright eyes, they were clouded with pain.

"You are correct... I don't deserve your love... Your affection... I won't ask for it anymore, Ririchiyo-sama! This I swear." He said, shutting the door and starting the car.

No, you idiot! I want you more! I want you to instigate more! I need you! Why do you think so lowly of yourself when you are one of the greatest things to ever happen in my life?

None of these came out, of course. But my thoughts were scattered the whole way home.

When we arrived at the mansion, I noticed Miketsukami wasn't as close as he normally is.

 _He's keeping his distance from me..._

I reached for his hand, but he pulled it away before I could grasp it.

"What would you like for dinner tonight? I'll make whatever you request of me." He stated, trying to brighten the dark mood.

"Spicy-tuna." I said, blatantly, seeing if he would bite. His cheeks flushed as he picked up on the hint I was dropping.

"I-I'm afraid the kitchen doesn't have any fish right now. I'll request it so you can have it soon. Perhaps spaghetti? Or maybe lo mien? I remember you enjoyed it the last time I prepared it." Why is he trying to avoid me so?

"You're being cold towards me, and I don't like it." I said, stopping our progress towards the mansion.

"I am treating you as any servant would treat their master." Miketsukami stated, looking at me with his neutral face.

"I am yours. And you are mine. Please do not push me away from you when I care for you so deeply." I begged, letting go of that stubborn filter I posses.

"I am yours, yes. That is true. But you do not belong to me. I have no power over you." He stated, an edge creeping into his voice.

"I gave something to you that I have never let another person have." This halted his breath, I could see him freeze all together. "Did that mean nothing to you? In that moment, did I really not feel like I was yours and yours alone? Because if I didn't, I'm so sorry Miketsuk-no... I'm sorry Soushi... I'm sorry that our connection was not felt both ways-" His hand shot out and covered my mouth and tilted my head upwards. In that moment, he could've snapped my neck.

"No. No Ririchiyo. That connection was felt profoundly by me. To be with you in those moments... To give you pleasure... It is all I exist for. I care for you, more than any dog should... Any creature on this Earth is more deserving of your love than I, but you give it to me so willingly. You let me in... You let me touch you... But I know there are others who long to do the same. Men that would treat you so much better than I can... I am but your dog, and the moment you realize that you will move on. You will go into another mans arms, a man who will give you everything you deserve and more... I need you, Ririchiyo-sama. But you, do not need me..." He said, letting his hand trace my neck delicately before dropping back to his side. I felt the tears burning in my eyes, threatening to fall without permission.

"You idiot..." His face was shocked. "You complete and utter dunce! I love you!" I shouted at him. His face only grew more confused and surprised. "And if I as your girlfriend have not been showing you enough love and devotion, then you need to tell me you feel neglected! You may not deserve my love, but it is my love to give. Mine and mine alone and I choose who gets it and who does not. You have shown me you have more capability to love than I ever will, but that doesn't mean I won't try to love you with everything I have. I gave you my virginity. My innocence... My heart. I gave them to you, and you have practically thrown them back in my face without even a second glance. That hurts me, Soushi. That hurts me more than you can imagine. Especially because my love is not given out lightly. It is done under careful consideration and thinking about it for length periods of time. You make me sound as if I am a moron for awarding you with my affection. I will not be made a fool, Miketsukami-kun. So, if you truly do not want my love, please tell me, that way I can stop hurting myself by giving my devotion to someone who does not want it." The tears were pouring down my face now. Miketsukami-kun's face was also wet with tears. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into his chest.

"Ririchiyo... I'm so sorry to have upset you... And I'm so sorry that you think I don't want your love. I want it, more than I have ever wanted anything in my entire life... I want to please you and satisfy your every need. I want to give you my love as well. It will always be yours as long as you are willing to receive it. Please, Ririchiyo, please don't cry." He begged, kissing my head delicately.

"I love you, Soushi." I whispered into his shirt.

"I love you, Ririchiyo." He said back, as we stood under the streetlights together.

-The Next Day-

It was Saturday, and now more than ever did I want to put my plan of having sex at school underway. After professing our love in such a sincere way, I needed him to know that he had all of my love all of the time.

"Nobara-chan? Where are you?" I yelled, walking down into the cafeteria. It was around eight o'clock in the morning and I knew she would be down here with Renshou having breakfast.

"Oh! Ririchiyo! You look so cute in your clothing! I would love to see what you're wearing underneath!" She squealed, coming towards me. I put my hands up, signaling my disinterest in her advances.

"I need your assistance. If you are willing to give it." She gave me a look, thinking over my intense demeanor.

"With what?" She asked, going back to sit down across from Renshou.

"I need you to help me perfect being a sexy-school girl." I stated, making sure Miketsukami-kun was nowhere to be seen. Reshou choked on his cereal.

"Why would you need to perfect this particular skill?" She asked, thankfully not going all pervy on me.

"Miketsukami-kun and I had a profound confession last night, and I want to show him he is worthy of my love and affection." I stated, waiting for her reaction.

"Oh! It is so sweet that you love him so!" Nobara said, clasping her hands together.

"If I may," Renshou started. "But, if you love him so much, why are you asking about being a school-girl? Why not just plan a romantic dinner and make love to him after?" It was a fair question.

"Miketsukami and I's sex life has been more of the same for the past months. I think it is time to add some diversity to this." My openness was shocking me.

"Well, come up to my apartment at three o'clock this afternoon and I will teach you everything I know about being a sexy school girl. How does that sound?" Nobara offered, going back to her porridge.

"That will suffice, should I bring anything with me?" She thought for a moment.

"No, but you might want to go to town and buy some new underwear, I can go with you if you'd like?" i thought about it for a moment, but all I could picture is her coming up to me with millions of panties and wanting me to try them on with her in the changing room.

"I'll be fine. Miketsukami-kun can go with me, he's gone before. But thank you for the offer, I will see you at three. And please don't say anything to Miketsukami, I'd like to keep this a secret." They both nodded and swore their secrecy.

After speaking with Nobara-san, I waked back up to Miketsukami's room and knocked three times on the door.

He opened it a few moments later, dressed in his guard attire.

"Ririchiyo-sama! I am so sorry. I must have slept past my alarm-" I stopped him by holding up my hand.

"I turned off your alarm last night when we came back up here." I confessed, looking at my feet.

"Why? Why would you do that? I am supposed to be waiting for you when you wake up, that way you aren't alone and in danger." He hugged me a moment later. "I was worried about you." He said, running his hands up my back.

"M-Miketsukami-kun... I wanted you to rest. I was worried for you, please allow me to worry about you." I pleaded, looking at him with all of the love I could muster.

"Oh, Ririchiyo-sama... You are truly the most delightful woman I have ever had the pleasure to meet." I nodded and stepped out of his embrace.

"I have some new rules I'd like to set with you, as your master I am allowed to do so." His dazed features went to focused as he gave me his full attention.

"Of course, whatever rules you wish to set I will follow until I die." My eyes threatened to roll at this statement, but I refrained, looking up at him with confidence.

"Rule number one. On the weekends, you are to dress casually unless I specifically request you to be in your guard wear. Unless you are uncomfortable not being in them." I said, looking at him firmly.

"B-but-" He started, looking as if he was to protest.

"Rule number two. You are no longer allowed to say you don't deserve something. I will punish you if you say that phrase." His eyes widened for a moment before he nodded in agreement.

"And Rule number three. When you come to get me in the mornings you are to greet me with a kiss on the lips. If you fail to do so you will not be allowed to kiss me until the following week." His facial expression turned scared.

"W-what kind of kiss? A peck? Tongue? T-there are multiple options that I may freeze." He said, worried.

"I will determine when you open the door. I will give you my request." Miketsukami swallowed hard and nodded.

"I-it seems I am already breaking two of the rules." He said, looking down at his attire.

"I will forgive you, simply because you had no knowledge of these rules until moments ago. But, please do change. I want to go out this morning." He nodded quickly and walked back into his apartment, leaving the door open for me to follow.

Once twenty minutes had past, he re-emerged before me dressed in a simple white button up and capris. A small smile made it's way onto my face as I observed my boyfriend in front of me.

"I like this on you." I commented, taking his hand in mine.

"I am glad my attire suits you." He smiled back, accepting my hand in his. "Where are we going today?" He asked, as we walked out of his apartment.

"I need to get some new pajamas." I answered.

"Oh... Alright. Is there anything else you need to get while your in town?" I thought on it for a moment, if he thinks that I'm just getting pajamas it might give away what I'm doing... Think fast!

"I need to run by the pharmacy as well. I need more deodorant and toothpaste." I said, thinking of a quick lie. "They're all within the same area, so I thought it would be convenient to pick them all up at once." He nodded, believing my statement.

"Alright, anything you want Ririchiyo-sama." He said with a soft smile on his face.

-In Town-

We had just picked up everything we needed in the pharmacy and were on our way towards the shop I had my eye on.

"Miketsukami-kun? Would you mind waiting for me out here?" I asked, looking at the said store with flushed cheeks.

"If that is what you wish, Ririchiyo-sama." He smiled and pulled a book out of his bag and sat down on the bench outside of the store.

"I'll be right back." I promised, walking over to him and presenting my lips.

"D-do you want a kiss?" He asked, looking at me.

"Yes, please." I said, closing my eyes once again.

"W-what kind of kiss do you desire?" He questioned, biting his own lips.

"A peck will suffice for now." I felt his hand grab mine as a delicate peck was place on my lips. I barely had time to enjoy it before he was returning to his book. Although, that is what I asked for, I couldn't help but want more.

"Take your time, I will wait here forever if necessary." I smiled and nodded, walking into the store purposefully.

-In the Store-

I walked around for a few moments before giving up and walking to the front counter embarrassedly.

"Hello! How may I help you today?" The excitable woman asked at the front of the counter.

"Uh, I-I um... I'm looking for some underwear for my boyfriend." I blushed, looking down at the counter.

"Oh, I see. Well, I'll send our sales associate over. Yukina!" She shouted, a woman with bright pink hair strolled over. "This young lady would like some help looking for some romantic underwear. See to it that she gets what she is looking for." Yukina nodded happily and took my arm, leading me towards some interesting underwear options.

-Afterwards-

That had to be the most uncomfortable experience of my entire life. But, I walked out with a black lingerie set that I was more than positive Miketsukami-kun would love. So, that made me happy to endure the awful sales service.

Miketsukami was exactly where he was twenty minutes ago when I had left.

"Ririchyo-sama! You've returned! Did you get the pajamas you required?" He asked, looking at my bag.

"Yes, they'll do." He smiled and took my hand again, heading back towards the mansion. Hopefully he didn't suspect anything...

-Nobara's Apartment-

"Ririchyo! You have brought a bag with you, wonderful. We'll see if this will do." She said, walking back in, leaving her door open.

"I hope Miketsukami-kun doesn't suspect anything..." I said, shutting the door behind me.

"I doubt it, he rarely thinks you'll have sex with him. Trust me. That fox doesn't think he's good enough for you. So, him thinking about you dressing up for him wouldn't even be a thought in his mind. A fantasy perhaps, but not something he'd try to make a reality." She said, pulling the lingerie out of the bag. "Ooh! It's perfect for you! The black will make you appear alluring. And it'll go nicely with the school girl uniform I pulled out for you!" She stated.

"Uh, so how should I go about this?" I asked, looking at her for answers.

"Well, where are you planning on doing it?" She asked, giving me professionalism I was grateful for.

"A-at my school..." I blushed, looking down at the ground.

"I don't think that'll work too well. It's also illegal if you get caught as well. I think we can devise a plan though. Don't worry. Here's what I'm thinking. Tomorrow, after you get home from school, complain of a headache and go to your room and I'll ask Miketsukami for his assistance with something and send Karuta to go get you ready. She's quite good at hair. Then, Renshou or myself will suggest he go check on you. We'll let you know he's on his way up and Karuta will leave. Then, you will take it from there." Her plan was quite good, better than mine previous one had been.

"Alright... That'll work just fine. But, how do I play a sexy-school girl? What does it entail?" Nobara thought for a moment and sat across from me.

"Okay, what we'll have you do is pretend to be a student who got in trouble for speaking out of turn. Call him Miketsukami-san. Or Senpai. And don't forget to..." After that I tried to focus, but the thought of pleasuring Miketsukami-kun got in the way of my thoughts... I am a horrible student...

-After school-

My heart was pounding in my chest. How was I going to pull this off?

I saw Miketsukami standing, unsuspecting of what was to come this afternoon, by the tree.

"Ririchiyo-sama!" He announced, walking towards me happily.

"Hello, Miketsukami-kun." I said, walking with him back to the car.

"When we get back to the mansion, I have been requested to assist Nobara and Renshou in the kitchen with some things. If you wouldn't mind waiting in the cafeteria for me I will be around half an hour." He stated, starting the car.

"I have a bit of a headache, so I think I'll just go back to my room and lie down for a while." I said, placing my hand on my forehead in hopes of exaggerating my story.

"Oh, then I will tell Nobara and Renshou I cannot help them. You are my main concern, Ririchiyo-sama." He stated, driving down the road.

"No, that's no necessary. You said you would help them, so you must follow through. I'll have Karuta stay with me." He looked like he wanted to argue, but I gave him a look that shut him down before he could.

-At the Mansion-

Miketsukami-kun looked a little put out as we walked into the mansion.

"I'll be alright, and you said you would help them. I'll take the medicine the moment I get into my room and lie down and I won't move till you return." My words seemed to ease his mind as we walked through the doors.

"Miketsukami! You've returned, thank you for agreeing to help us! Renshou announced as he saw Miketsukami-kun.

"You're more than welcome, although I would like to get started as soon as possible. Ririchiyo-sama has a headache and I would like to aid her as soon as I can." Reshou played up concern as he looked at me.

"Oh. Well, we'll make it quick. Karuto! Will you keep an eye on Ririchyo-chan until Miketsukami is done helping us?" Karuto gave a small nod and stood up.

"I will watch over her until you return." She stated in monotone, putting a sucker in her mouth.

"Thank you Roromiya-chan, I appreciate that." Miketsukami said, following Reshou into the kitchen.

"Let us hurry." I said, walking behind her up the stairs to my apartment.

-time-

Around twenty five minutes had passed and Karuto has almost completed my hair. I had pulled on the uniform Nobara had pulled for me before hand... And I looked quite... sensual.

"Ririchiyo-chan. Your hair is done. Is there anything else you needed?" She asked, looking at me with her normal expression.

"No... I'm alright thank you." She nodded and quickly proceeded out the door. I ran around the living room and lit the candles Nobara had placed.

I awaited the email patiently.

A few moments had passed before I heard my phone go off. I scrambled over to the device and looked at the message.

 _He's on his way up, remember! Senpai or Miketsukami-san! You're sorry for misbehaving in class! Good luck ~ Nobara._

My heart was racing as I put my phone on silent and threw it in my bag and ran to my desk. I grabbed out the piece of paper and began writing: _I will be good for Miketsukami-senpai. I will be good for Miketsukami-senapi._

I heard a knock at my door.

He was here.

"Ririchiyo-sama! Are you awake? Has your headache receded?" I heard his sweet voice. My door began to open slowly as I faced the window once again. "Ririchiyo-sama where are you- what are you doing at your desk?" He asked, shutting the door.

"Miketsukami-senpai... I've very sorry for misbehaving in class today..." I said in the way Nobara drilled into my head.

"R-ririchiyo-sama... W-what are you wearing?" He asked, taking note of my appearance.

"My school uniform, Miketsukami-senpai." I stated like a 'good' student would.

"Why are you addressing me that way? I am not your superior." He said, swallowing hard.

"S-so we're on a first name basis? O-oh wow. I don't know if I'm comfortable with that Miketsukami-senpai." I said in a cute little voice.

"Ririchiyo, what is going on?" He asked. Much more serious this time.

"Oh, senpai! I was such a naughty girl during class today! You said I had to stay after and show you I was sorry. And I have thought of the perfect way to apologize." I said, walking over to him.

"Ririchiyo, I-I'm not sure what you're doing but if you aren't careful things will get out of hand very quickly." He warned as I got closer.

"Guess what color underwear I'm wearing." I whispered as I pressed myself against his chest.

"Ririchiyo!" He exclaimed, absolutely scandalized.

"Miketsukami-senpai! Please let me apologize to you! Let me show you how sorry I am!" I said, lowering myself to my knees before him.

"Ririchiyo get up this instant!" He demanded, looking as if he might have a heart attack at any moment.

"But, Miketsukami-senpai, I've been such a naughty girl..." I said, biting my lip.

"I-I... I'm the one who should be on their knees for you Ririchiyo, please get up I can't accept this from you." He said, looking disappointed.

"Please, Miketsukami-senpai... Let me please you..." I begged. Miketsukami looked down at me as if he wanted to cry.

"I can't let my master treat me this way... I am the servant I am the one who pleases you." Miketsukami stated.

"I'm not your master... Not right now... Right now I'm a girl who loves you and wants to give you pleasure... Don't deny me of this. Please." I whispered, looking at the floor.

"If I let you please me, then will you let me please you?" He asked. My head perked up immediately.

"Yes. Of course." I rushed out.

"Okay then... My naughty girl, you may please me." He rasped out. I reached out for his zipper and pulled it down.

"Sit down, Miketsukami-senpai." I said, pushing his legs towards the couch. He followed my request and sat down on the couch and waited for me to follow him. I crawled over and moved his legs apart so I could fit in between them.

"Ririchiyo, please don't feel like you have to do this..." He said, trying to deter me.

"Shh, senpai. This will feel really good. I hope you can forgive my behavior from earlier afterwards." Miketsukami swallowed hard as I unbuttoned his suit pants and pulled him out. "Senpai! How will I ever fit this in my mouth? I guess I'll have to try extra hard for you..." I said, almost cringing at the lines Nobara had fed me earlier.

Ririchiyo, the act isn't really- ah!" I cut him off by licking straight up his shaft and swirling my tongue around the tip slowly. Nobara has taken it upon herself to force feed me popsicles and lollypops for a whole day, teaching me how to do this. Although he doesn't taste as sweet, I could get used to it.

I pumped him slowly, looking at his disheveled appearance with lust. His face contorted with rapture. I wanted him to look like this all the time. My hand moved up and down slowly, creating a speed that seemed to please him. I continued my actions with my hand, but I added my mouth as well.

"Ririchiyo!" He exclaimed as I took more of him in my mouth, moving my tongue around as well.

"Oh, Senpai. I hope this is alright..." I said in my little voice, going back to sucking on his cock.

"I-it's wonderful... Ririchiyo..." He moaned softly, gripping the couch cushions tightly.

"I'm so glad, Senpai..." I smiled, pumping him harder. He was in euphoria, all because of me... And that was one of the most pleasurable sensations I've ever had by being with him. Watching him fall apart in front of me. Seeing his reactions and what he likes made my core throb almost painfully. His voice sounded strained every time he spoke; thick with pleasure. Maybe now would be a good time to do what Nobara taught me yesterday by taking him all in my mouth. I gradually began taking more and more of him in my mouth and hollowing out my cheeks to give him the optimum amount of pleasure I was capable giving with my mouth.

"D-don't hurt yourself, Ririchiyo-Oh shit..." He said, scrunching his face up, as if he was in pain. I eventually fit him all in my mouth and down my throat and began moving my head and hands a bit faster in hopes of finishing him off soon.

My sex was positively dripping with anticipation for what was to come.

Miketsukami was incredible with his mouth, in more ways than one... He'd only given me oral twice, but each time he made me cum in under a minute. I, on the other hand, was working on my third minute of stimulating him orally.

"R-ririchiyo, I'm close." he warned me, incase I wanted to move away from him.

"I'll swallow it all Miketsukami-senpai, like a good girl would." He froze for a few seconds before letting out a low groan of satisfaction.

"Ririchiyo... I-I'm coming!" He shouted as he filled my mouth with his warmth. I struggled to swallow it all, but I managed to get it all down and let him catch his breath for a few moments.

"Was that good?" I asked, looking at him for justification.

"You are amazing, Ririchiyo-sama... Truly incredible." I nodded and put him back in his boxers. "But, I think it's time you got pleasured as well." He said kicking off his shoes and pants while shedding his suit jacket. I quickly got the memo and stood up and started unbuttoning his shirt as he kissed my neck sensually.

"Oh, Miketsukami..." I moaned, leaning into his advances.

"Can you please call me by my name? Ririchiyo..." He said, letting the request linger in the air for a few moments.

"Yes, Soushi, I can do that." He smiled at me and let his shirt fall on the couch as well. His arms wrapped around my thighs and his mouth came close to my ear.

"Then jump." He said, pulling me closer to him. I followed his command and jumped into his waiting arms. His lips were on mine before I could even think of making the first move. Miketsukami had always been such a shy kisser, but right now he was dominating my lips with everything he had. His soft, supple lips molding to my own as we made our way to my bed.

"Soushi..." I breathed when he moved away for a breath.

"Yes?" He asked, as he laid me down on my bed.

"I-I don't want you to reciprocate what I did... I just need you. Please." I pleaded, looking into his eyes.

"But you said if I let you please me, then I could please you?" He said, referring back to what I had stated earlier.

"You never specified you pleasuring me was to be through oral stimulation. I need you inside me, please Soushi." I whimpered, pulling him closer.

I recall wanting his tongue earlier, but right now I wanted him. All of him. I wanted to be consumed by his very essence.

"If that is what you want then consider it done." He said, already removing my clothing.

My shirt fell to the floor and he stopped his movements for a moment.

"I-is this new?" He asked, referring to the black bra I was wearing.

"Yes, I bought it the other day." I said, running my fingers through his hair.

"That's what you purchased when we were in town... Did you do all of that for me?" He asked, looking a bit ashamed.

"Yes, I did do it for you. Because I treasure you. But, if it pleases you, we'll do something I want soon. To pay me back for it." He nodded quickly.

"Yes, it would make me feel better." Miketsukami said, looking at me adoringly.

"But, for the moment, enjoy it... Enjoy me." I whispered into his ear hotly. He froze for a few moments before leaning down and kissing right above my breasts. Nipping and sucking at the skin until there was a deep red mark on top of my right breast.

"I intend on enjoying you throughly." He smiled and kissed me again working his hands underneath the short scrap of fabric that Nobara called a skirt.

"Oh! Soushi!" I gasped as I felt his fingers trace my lower lips delicately.

"You're soaked my darling... Oh I can't wait to be incased in your sweet heat my love..." His words were charged with the affection and devotion I craved from him, making my heart ache.

"Soushi! Hurry, please hurry." I begged uselessly.

"I'm hurrying, but I want to enjoy you. And I want this damn skirt off you." He cursed while pulling the offending piece of material down my legs. His hungry eyes took in the sight of me in the black lingerie I brought specifically for him. "Oh, Ririchiyo, you look absolutely stunning in this... Unfortunately it'll be coming off you soon, but I would love it if you wore it again." He smiled, hooking his fingers into the waist band of my panties and dragging them off.

"Soushi... Please." I whimpered, looking at him through my lashes.

"My darling, you are ever so impatient... But that is one of the things that I have come to enjoy about you..." He said, kissing up my leg and pushing them apart.

"My treasure... My Soushi, please make love to me." I implored, looking into his different colored eyes.

"I will, with everything I am... I will love you till you can't breathe. Until the only thought on your mind is me inside of you..." Soushi stated, kissing my center before pulling his boxers down while I removed my bra.

After a few moments of shuffling he was at my entrance.

"W-wait, do you want to use a-" He started but I kissed the question away.

"I started taking the pill after we became active. Please, just get inside me." He nodded and began to press forward.

The familiar stretching started, making me moan his name into his year.

"Ririchiyo..." He groaned into my neck.

"Soushi... You feel so good inside me... Don't stop." I breathed, asking for more. He went deeper and I felt a twinge of pain for a few moments.

"Do you want me to wait a few moments?" He asked, his voice heavy with lust.

"I-if you don't mind." I whispered, panting slightly. We hadn't had sex in a few weeks, so I was expecting a bit of pain along with the pleasure to come.

"Tell me when I can move." He said, kissing my shoulder lovingly.

I waited a few moments then moved my hips slightly, signally that I was ready for him to move. "Please, Soushi. Move." He nodded and pulled all the way out of me and thrust back in, filling me all over again.

It was a sensation that I hadn't really gotten used to yet, and I was hoping I never would. The sense of him inside me, being so connected with me. He was right there. I could touch him and run my fingers through his hair if I so wished. He was mine. Only I alone could do this with him now. He was _mine._ And I was his.

"Say you're mine." I said into his ear as he moved in and out of me at a pleasurable pace.

"I'm yours Ririchiyo. All yours. Forever." Soushi answered, kissing me deeply at the end of his statement. His tongue pressed against my lips, asking for entrance to my mouth as his cock moved deliciously inside my tight heat. I opened my mouth and allowed him to explore me.

"Soushi..." I moaned as he started moving a bit faster.

"Say you're mine..." he whispered, almost as if he didn't want me to hear it.

"I'm yours Soushi. All yours. Forever." He looked at me with such passion in his eyes that it burned me to my very core.

"I love you..." Miketsukami said with pleasure laced into his words.

"I love you as well..." I reciprocated. A few moments later I felt him pull out of me, leaving me frustrated.

"Get on your hands and knees." He said, pulling me up. I did what he asked and looked behind me. He was lining himself up with my entrance again. "This may feel odd at first, but please let yourself enjoy it." I nodded.

"I trust you." His eyes sparkled at my statement and he pushed forward into me once again. "Oh!" I exclaimed.

He felt huge at this angle... Not like he didn't at any other time, but he was so _deep_ inside me. It felt as though he was in my stomach.

"Ririchiyo, move backwards a bit." He guided me back so he was kneeling with me on top of him. This was a bit odd, considering I was never on top because he liked to be the one in control when it came to sex.

"S-soushi... Oh..." I mewled his name helplessly as I moved up and down his shaft, hoping to ease this burning within my stomach.

"You're so tight and warm, Ririchiyo..." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist. I reached behind his head as I leaned back against his chest. My fingers tangled in his hair as his hands migrated upwards towards my chest.

"Soushi!" I all but screamed. He gripped my breasts as he moved his hips with mine, desperately in search for the same ending.

"Ririchiyo, I'm close." He said, moving his hand down to where we were connected.

"Oh! Soushi! Harder..." I begged as his fingers worked against me deftly.

"Ririchiyo-sama... Cum for me... Let go of all the stress and anxiety and just be in this moment with me. Exist in only this moment. With only me." I couldn't hold it in any longer. His words, his fingers, just _him_ was too much for me. I clenched his cock inside of me and let out a shriek of pleasure. I think I said something like his name while I came, but all I could hear was my blood coursing through my ears.

A burning heat filled me a few moments later as I felt Soushi still behind me.

Our heart beats and heavy breathing filled the room as we collapsed on the bed.

"I love you..." I whispered, threading my fingers into his.

"I too, love you." he said, kissing my stomach gently.

"Miketsukami." I breathed while I let my fingers run through his hair soothingly.

I just made love to him...

My heart swelled at the thought.

Of course all the other times we'd engaged in sexual intercourse I'd felt just as loved as I do now. But somehow this feels different. It feels like home. With him beside me.

"Ririchiyo-sama... Can I stay with you tonight?" He asked, looking up at me for permission.

"I never want you to leave." I said, holding him close to me.

"Then I never will... I'll never leave you."

"And I'll never leave you..."


End file.
